Love the way you Lie
by Believer101229
Summary: This story has been changed various times , two new characters in this story Elena dies Damon and Stefan change by Elena's death...
1. Chapter 1

_**Vampire diaries version with two new characters?**_

_**Elena woke up but not in her own comfy bed at home but in the ground full of dirt, as she tried to dig herself out she remembered what happened last night 'The night I died for the werewolf curse to lift' she thought to herself she also remembered Damon tried so hard to keep her alive wait what was she doing thinking about Damon the vampire who killed her beloved brother Jeremy, Oh no she thought is Jeremy safe?**_

_**Salvatore Boarding house 2:38 AM**_

_**Stefan was in his bedroom when he saw a picture of Elena on his desk, he stared at Elena in the picture, then started to rip it up, Damon walked in looking drunk and about to kill his brother "Elena ..."he trailed off as he saw the expression on Stefan face "she ...didn't deserve to die of all people I should've died "Damon looked alive once again as he started to look at the torn pieces of paper on the ground "Damon your already dead to me -" at that moment Stefan disappeared out the window which left Damon feeling like he got what he wanted but at the same time he felt more miserable than he thought he would feel. Rose was in the library looking at all the journals of the founding families mostly Gilbert or Salvatore "keeping tabs on the Gilbert's through the years have we now?"Rose turned around to see Damon standing there looking full of envy, "You need to leave" Damon was in front of her now so close Rose felt his rough breathing on her "Why now we had so much fun saving Elena" sarcastically as Rose imitated Damon she was only getting him even more pissed off "Oh? Now you have two options its either you leave or I throw you out!"**_

_**Mystic Falls 3:00AM**_

_**Elena felt different as she pulled herself out of the dirt, The tomb was right in front of her which made her disgusted especially since she could smell her own blood still wet 'Why in the hell would Stefan Barry me where Katharine is locked up?' she thought carefully to herself but not as careful as she thought 'Elena! That's impossible your dead I watched you die!' Elena knew who was taking to her through her thoughts ...Katherine, Elena walked to the door of the tomb and tried to think of something to say or think to Katherine 'How can you talk to me and how can I reply?' Elena looked puzzled at the moment she was having or was it a dream, 'Elena, Elena still thinks I'm going to tell you everything... WRONG!' Katherine was being so fed up with Elena you could tell instantly , So Elena felt the same about everything including Stefan he had been so protective of her lately she couldn't even try to be fun again but this was like a second chance right? So why is she hanging around a stupid old tomb when she can celebrate her being alive vampire free ...Hopefully. Elena went to run out of the tomb when she stopped she thought she would still be in the woods but instead she was in the cemetery which was way too far than her lungs can take right now 'OH no Damon ...he changed me to a vampire or is this a girl thing 'she thought then decided to fix herself before heading out of here, her hair was longer than before, curly her clothes were full of dirt so she brushed herself off and went to go home.**_

_**'You are now entering MYSTIC FALLS since; 1864'**_

_**A black car just drove by the sign welcoming people a girl was driving, she had long blonde curly hair blue eyes ,tanned skin with full peach coloured lips sitting next to her was another girl with long dark brown curly hair with hazel eyes her skin was pale and her cheeks were rosy."So we're here Aria , Mystic falls" the blonde girl said as she turned to the dark haired girl named Aria "since 1864-" Aria read the sign so she didn't miss a single word ,"1864 I loved it so much then but time can't freeze ...Juliet!" the blonde girl named Juliet almost crashed into a ...bunny? Juliet looked down disappointed in how she had wondered off in her thoughts again "humph 1864 eh I was here then with a friend Katherine Peirce your mother "Aria stared at her shocked that she knew her mother.**_

_**Juliet arrived at their new home and saw Aria was still in her car "Aria you've been like my sister and if you knew about your mother you could've died" Aria looked at Juliet once more then looked at her lap "Juliet I'm a Vampire does that mean my mother is one as well?'' .**_

_**Gilbert home 3:30AM**_

_**Elena thought she was a vampire so she looked for her phone to call Jeremy "Hey Jer can you open the door? I don't have my keys on me" Elena heard that Jeremy seemed upset when she called "ELENA! Is this really your voice!" Elena knew then that Stefan told Jeremy she died "Yes yes! It's me Elena your sister come down so you know it's really me!"They both hung up at the same time ,through the window of the door Elena could see Jeremy had a stake in his hand no wonder he thinks his dear old sister is a vampire or yet alone Katherine . Jeremy opened the door and said aloud "Katherine what are you doing here you were in the tomb yesterday" Elena tried a little like Katherine she was not giving direct eye contact but then and there she ran in and hugged her brother which caught him off guard ''Elena it is it really is you!" he started to grip her by the shoulders tightly so she couldn't breathe "yes it's me I don't know what happened I woke up in the ground so I dug myself out as fast as I could see my hands are bleeding from the rocks "Elena said as she started to cry.**_

_**Mystic Grill 4:57 AM**_

_**Stefan was standing outside of the grill waiting for it to open up ,Stefan felt like he was Damon well he was wearing a pair of his sunglasses and black shirts , but it didn't matter Elena was dead to end this little love story between a vampire and a human like The twilight saga but more dangerous considering there's another vampire who loves the human girl different but all the same Stefan started thinking this when Katherine showed up as Elena then kissed his brother to piss him off .As Stefan was feeling sorry himself for ever loving Elena, his brother Damon was standing there before him looking worried "I know I should enjoy your misery but your my brother so I just can't I'm sorry Elena died there I said I'm sorry now let's go have fun now bonding stuff "Stefan looked up at Damon and saw he was wearing A dark green button up shirt with plain blue jeans "New clothes New Damon huh? And I'm Happy Elena is dead but I'm mad that you want to bond like brothers, you're not my brother Damon" Stefan was about to walk away as he took off the sunglasses Damon looked very upset at the words. Damon saw a girl just after Stefan left looked a lot like Elena but this girl was wearing her hair up curled with a navy dress a white blazer and black heels , The girl walked up to him like she knew him Damon really couldn't tell if it was Elena or not then she spoke "Hello ,Damon".**_


	2. Mystery appears

Chapter 2! This chapter has Elena out of the picture and no the girl Damon saw was him from being drunk and upset ,ok so Juliet meets Jeremy with Bonnie and becomes friends but Bonnie senses Danger from Juliet, Aria meets Damon and spends allot of time talking? What will happen find out...In this story, Juliet Holland. Aria Peirce. Damon Salvatore .Stefan Salvatore. Jeremy Gilbert. Bonnie Bennett.

Holland Mansion, Mystic falls 6:45 PM

Juliet was looking out for something warm to wear 'Stupid winter' she thought to herself as she noticed it was snowing outside it was the middle of December already, Aria had been staring at a picture of Katherine wondering how that could her long lost Mother "Hey Aria I think you should get some fresh air now?" Aria turned to stare at Juliet she saw she was wearing a forest green sweater with black jeans grey ankle boots with a thick heel and a leather jacket today Aria was only wearing a lace sweater with a midnight blue tank under the sweater she paired them with some dark blue jeans and tall black boots "You sure I'll be safe?" Aria said this in a sarcastic tone which made Juliet just walk out the door."Hey! Wait up!" Juliet turned laughing knowing that was going to happen.

Mystic grill 7:00 PM

As they arrived at Mystic grill Aria studied the restaurant carefully as Juliet walked in the Grill taking her jacket off, Aria was looking around when Juliet noticed Aria "Would you stop you look like a tourist!" Aria stopped staring then looked at Juliet "you know we kind a are!" they both laughed when a tall teenage boy with black hair walked up to them "Hey are you new to Mystic Falls?" Juliet noticed that Aria escaped between the laughter so she thought that she should try to have a little fun while she was here ,"how'd you tell" she looked up and noticed he was the same age as her...when she stopped aging at 18 years old ''I'm Jeremy Gilbert" Jeremy Gilbert was waiting for a reply when she got out of her chair " I'm Juliet Holland " Jeremy remembered that the name 'Juliet' was from the play 'Romeo and Juliet' he hoped she wouldn't bring it up he wasn't really into romance plays but then again his sister Elena was like Juliet and Stefan like Romeo "oh right sorry this is-" Bonnie walked over to Jeremy to see he was talking to a blonde girl so she felt the urge to introduce herself "Bonnie , Bennett" she gave a small smile before she left but Jeremy followed her "Sorry about she still seems upset" Juliet looked and saw Bonnie slam the door behind her Jeremy took off before Juliet could say a word.

Mystic Falls Cemetery 7:32 PM

Aria was about to walk in the further in the woods when she heard a rustle of leaves she carefully walked over there and gasped at the sight of a vampire drinking blood from a poor animal he ran leaving the poor rabbit to die she stared then noticed another man who was staring at her "You ...New to Mystic falls huh?"He asked her as if she were Human ,Aria stared at him then replied faster than he could try to kill her "Your a Vampire" she felt weird saying that to a stranger but when she said that he ran in front of her less than a second "You never saw anything all you remember was finding a dead rabbit here in the woods "he said that seemed to try to compel her to forget she stared and pushed him to a tree " I'm not human too bad right" the man was gasping for air when talking "Who are you?" Aria felt like she should laugh in his face but instead she loosened her grip on his jacket and spoke in a shaky tone "Not now I need something from you first" The man was staring at her in that moment she noticed his eyes were a icy blue and he was wearing a ring with an big 'S' on it "what could you want from me?" Aria let him go so he could speak clearly "Do you where a certain Katherine Peirce is?" The man stared at her then decided to change the subject and introduce himself to the girl "Damon Salvatore at your name?" Aria wasn't amused by his charm she just wanted some information from him "oh so your no going to tell me where a Katherine Peirce is are you?-"She cut off thinking of what to say before he ran "I'm Aria-" Damon cut her off at the moment to tell her he didn't care who she was and who she was looking for Aria knew he would care after she finished talking "Aria Peirce ...Katherine Peirce's first born daughter".


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire Diaries

Dear Diary

Today is December 17 Friday 2010

I intend to sacrifice myself for the safety of everyone I love ,if Damon tries to stop me I swear I'll tell him the truth about my feelings for him , if I happen to die tonight I hope everyone is happier than I am right now cause I have a confession to make

one I was never happy when I met Stefan nor am I am happy now Stefan and Damon never knew how I really felt they both thought I was happy where I am they're wrong, second I've always felt like I was dead so why should it matter if I really die it really doesn't really matter to me anymore, and the last thing is if I could stay alive with everyone I love I want to spend it well by that I mean to go back to my old self so I can prove to Stefan and Damon I'm not a scared helpless girl who hangs out in a grave yard I'm more that if one of them already knew then they know the real me and if they always knew I think I would like to find out who that it if it's Damon I don't care maybe that's one of the reasons I might have strong feelings for him. One more thing I have to write, Stefan's in the tomb with Katherine which means he's probably fallen for her big time now.

-Elena Gilbert.

Elena closed her diary and hoped if she did die for everyone to read it , she rushed out of her room and went to go find Damon but she remembered Rose might be there so she sent a text to Damon 'Hey I need to talk to you may not important now but you need to know' Elena pressed send then got a message form Damon right away 'Ok come over Rose isn't here if it's that important' Elena was glad Rose wasn't there so she couldn't feel uncomfortable .Elena went to sit in the library and then noticed Damon was behind her he smiled at her happy that she wanted to see him alone "so what's so important that I need to know about?"he knew now she was serious about this cause a tear rolled down her cheek so Damon went to sit next to her "Elena are you ok?" she looked down then to look in his face "sorry "he looked at her with confusion "why are you sorry?" Elena kept direct eye contact with him before she spoke quietly "before I tell you everything I need to ask you something-"Damon cut her off telling her to get to the point quickly before Rose gets back "you know when I told you I used to be more fun well did you believe me?" she looked down at her vervain necklace Stefan had given her but she tried to forget all about him to focus on Damon right now "Yes I do believe that you used to be fun Stefan doesn't seem to agree probably because he never had real fun with you like I did 'they looked at each other Damon moved closer to Elena and stared at her before Damon could do anything else she spoke aloud "When I said that they would kill everyone I love including you well I do care about you Damon even in a way I never thought I would about you" he stared at her wide eyed so she understood how glad he was about her words "I wrote down everything I've felt about everything that's happened since I met you and Stefan so I was never Happy I 've always wanted to die Stefan shouldn't of saved me he ruined his life ,mine and-" Damon cut her off once again "mine?" Elena stared at him and saw he felt different she thought to herself 'How could I have made his life better I drew Katherine here and I drew Klaus in his direction' Damon narrowed his eye brows to show it he didn't understand how could not be unhappy she seemed so happy and brave all the time he spoke to end the silence "You didn't ruin my life you made it better " at that moment Damon noticed she wasn't wearing her vervain necklace anymore "I'm glad I made your life better but Damon.."She cut off shaking her head another tear rolled down her cheek "I have to die I don't want you to stop me I'll do anything for you not to save for once!" Damon knew he had to save her but he would die as will he didn't care "anything?" Elena knew this might not end well but it was worth it to save everyone she loves so she stopped crying and told him anything, he smiled at the comment Elena felt like she should kiss him but instead he hugged him which caught him off guard but he began to hug her back but he didn't feel an urge to kill her instead he felt the urge to kiss her so he did Elena didn't protest she let him kiss her.


	4. I'm back

Holland house December

"Listen I understand your in town"Over the phone Juilet could tell he wanted something from her she was about to hang up when he told her , he wanted no harm from her Juilet was then very confused about what had just happened she walked over to her bedroom closet and reached to the top shelve to get a black chest that had a big H on the keyhole she took a key from her pocket to admire it trying to remember the exact day she got the magnefasint ,England 1362, Juilet was very young and full of joy at the time she had just turned seventeen "Ahh Bonjour Juilet!"Her father came to view to admire his teenage daughter "Vous avez l'air magnifique mon Juilet chéri!"(translation you look wonderful my darling Juilet!)she steped down to take her father's hand "Merci papa!"A much older woman ran into the room "Juilet! Notre Ball est à venir et que vous ne recevez prêt!"(translation Juilet! Our Ball is coming up and your not getting ready!) Her mother and father walked away in a rush when a another man entered the room her brother Henry "Oh ma soeur chérie ne vous inquiétez pas maman elle veut bien et papa et nous adorons tous notre père aimant!"(translation Oh my darling sister don't worry about mama she means well and papa well we all adore our loving father!" at that moment her Brother told her to follow her into the library "Oh frère Maintenant que voulez-vous?" When she asked the question he didn't answer he only pulled out that very then opened the chest and saw all of her past photos , gowns and even jewelly was in there anything to remind her of her old life.

Gilbert Home

Jermey was pacing back and forth waiting for his sister to arrive , A knock on the came into hearing he ran to answer the door to see Tyler Lockwood standing there in front of him "What do you want Lockwood?"Tyler stared at Jermey rasied a brow then stepped inside "I wanted to say I'm sorry" he looked around the house until Jermey would reply "Sorry?For what?"Jermey wanted Elena or even Bonnie to come quickly he wasn't in the sort of mood to be talking to a Lockwood "For everything , Ok you know about the curse and -" Jermey cut him off by turning around calling out Jenna's name, no answer "And you want me to help you?"Jermey shook his head No but Tyler wouldn't take it and leave "All I need from you is just for you to get me some new chains , you think you can do that" Before he could respond Jermey noticed he left already and Elena just walked in before he went to talk to her , he wondered why should he get the chains why can't Tyler ? "Elena are you alright?" Elena tried to look serious on this one when she said Yes I'm fine don't worry , Jermey then told her she might die he didn't care or help her right now "Jer , I want you to understand that your to young to die right now , so am I but in this case I have to"He was about to lose it when Jenna came in "So whats all the racket?" Elena then smiled brightly and said "Oh nothing but me going back when mom and dad were here , I figured that I really badly need this"Jenna opened her mouth then closed it "Oh no your going to be hard to handle"Elena again smiled then ran upstairs to change , when she got up stairs she took her vervain necklace out of her pocket and droped it into her drawer , When she got dressed before she left she took view of herself in the mirror she was wearing a red tank top with a black vest paired with black jeans and Black heels , she decided to wear her hair curly and up in a messy bun she thought 'I look beatiful!' she steped back and ran down stairs and out the door.

Mystic Grill

Juilet walked through the doors and saw that Tyler was talking to some other guy she walked over when he turned around "Juilet" He ran her outside to the ally Juilet was confused what was wrong.


End file.
